This invention relates generally to medical specimen collection assemblies and, more particularly, to a medical specimen cup having a sealing cap member.
When using a medical specimen collection cup, such as for a urine sample, it is necessary to protect the specimen from contamination. The open end portion of the cup and the interior surfaces of the cap for such a cup are particularly vulnerable to hand and body contact or the like before, during, and after the collection of the specimen, which contact can ultimately contaminate the specimen. Conventional specimen cups do not shield these vulnerable areas from such contaminating contact in a simple manner, requiring no special handling.